


Her Hands

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Familiars, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Animal, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @oblivionscribe on Tumblr: headcanon - 'describe their hands'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hands

She places a hand between his ears and drags it down the back of his neck, her fingers threading into his fur as she goes. He turns to look at her, and when she raises her hand again, he sticks his nose to her palm. 

Her scent is familiar, welcoming, comforting. And he particularly loves her hands - they’re what interact with him the most of all of her physical self. Once, her hands were soft, gentle, but her time with the Inquisition has made them strong and calloused (though not as calloused as Cullen’s, who he swears has hands made of iron). Her slender, long fingers are still tender, though, pouring love into every stroke of his ear, every thread through his fur, even in the way she grasps handfuls of it to help her keep her composure when she’s scared or stressed. The Anchor in her left hand always tingles against him, making his fur stand on end like her storm magic, but he’s learned to love that, too. 

He pulls away, and she raises one of those eyebrows in confusion, turning her hand over to look at what he was seeing that prompted him to place his wet snout against her freshly scarred palm. He laughs and licks one of those scars, a recent one that healed a little ropier than the rest, and she laughs, too, wiping her hand clean in his fur playfully before sprawling out next to him on the grassy slope for an afternoon nap. 


End file.
